The First Games
by EmmaHG
Summary: The rebellion is over and Emma Rosalie waits for her punishment downed on her by the Capital. Emma lost her family in the Bombing of District 13 and now is moving in with her Grandmother in District 4. Emma's name is drawn on reaping day. Emma, a 14 year old who is malnureshed and frail, will have to fight to her death in the first Hunger Games. Rated T for violance


The First Games

Chapter 1  
The light burns my eyes like fire in a forest. I haven't seen this sun in many months. A year in two months. This air is so clean and fresh but has a hint of blood and stings my lungs. For the past few months I have smelled was body oder and death. My stomach growls and my skin is a gross pale-green color. My nails are brittle and yellow and I'm missing my ring fingers nail. I have on no shoes. I don't even remember what a good pair of shoes looks like. I smell like a cows crap and haven't bathed since they bombed a part of Canada the Capitol called District 13. That was a month ago. I was stuck in a bomb shelter with tons of other people since the bomb dropped. I can remember it so clearly. I was outside walking around, it was cloudy on this day so I didn't see the sun, town picking up rubble from the last battle that took place a week before. I heard fighter plaines go over my head but I just blew it over my shoulder. I shouldn't have. As I pick up a pile of bullets covers with dry blood when the bomb is dropped. The doctors say it's a miracle I lived because the bomb had dropped so close to me. I couldn't hear for weeks upon weeks but finally I got it back.  
While I walk out side the sound of bird fills my ears but is quickly drowned out by the sound of helicopters. There are 12 rows of them, each with the marking of a job. One is a circle with a railroad track going down the middle with two pick axes on either side of a construction helmet. Below this is the number 12. In front of the helicopter is a sign with the name "Appellation Mountains". I remember going there once with my family. The mountains were beautiful. That was before the rebellion. I look for a sign that says California, where I was born, or Massachusetts which is where I grew up. There is a sign propped up against a tree that say "We are sorry to inform you but these are the states that are no longer around ..." Both of my homes are gone. The signs says that the part of Florida that is most inland is there and I know that my grandma lives there so I head to the helicopter with a 4 on it. Standing in lines is the last thing I want to be doing right now. I look the crest on the side of this helicopter. Inside its circle is a fishing hook with 3 pointy pegs at the end of the hook. On either side of the hook are 3 fish. The middle fish is the largest and the one above it is the second biggest and the one on the bottom is the smallest. The fish look like they are jumping out of the water. I hear people talking about what kind of punishment the capital will bring down on us. They killed children, animals, and mothers of new borns. What worse can they do? I was so blind. When I am at the front of the line a man in a white suit asks me where I am from.  
"Massachusetts."  
"Do you have relatives in District 4?" He ask not looking at me. I think hard. What is District 4?  
"My Grandmother lives in Florida." The man takes my wrist and throws me into the helicopter. Looking around I see family's of 4 or less huddled up together. The family are not whole. Some are just a mother or just a father with 3 children and some are just 4 kids. I go to a corner near the door of the helicopter. None of my family survived the bombing. Bringing my knees to my chest I sob not knowing if my grandmother made it through "The Dark Days" which is what we have called the revolution since the bombing in Canada.  
The ride to "District 4" was bumpy and not joyful. The whole time I the ought about how much I missed my mother and father and brother. I worried about my grandmother. Once the helicopter landed people filed out in groups. I waited until everyone was out until I stepped off. Being as weak as I am I stumbled a bit. Looking through the crowd of people I couldn't pick out anyone I knew. Stepping off of the helicopter was a big deal. I stumbled and fell. Everyone stared.  
"Woah, watch it tipsy!" One of those men in white suit caught my fall "hey where'd you get the boos? Can you hook me up?"  
"I have not been drinking. I just haven't eaten this week yet." The white suit man lifts up his his mask. He takes my breath away. He has deep blue eyes with green flecks in them. He is very pale but has a healthy glow to him. His hair is chocolate brown, very short but long fringes.  
"Here take this." In his hand is a pile of berries.  
"Thank you." I whimper taking the berries and devouring them. The man puts me down gently.  
"Your ok?" He asks fixing his hair. By the way the light is hitting it now I can tell he had gold highlights.  
"Yes thank you."  
"I'm Finnick O'Dair" he sticks out his hand.  
"Emma Rosalie." I grab his hand and shake it.


End file.
